crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crunch Bandicoot (Boss Fights)
Crunch Bandicoot is a boss in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex (where he is fought five times), Crash Bandicoot: N-Tranced, and Crash: Mind over Mutant. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Crunch & Ro-Ko: thumb|right|500px The first boss,it unlock when you collect the 5 crystals in Earth warp room: - Artic Antics (Blue gem in Death route) - Tornado Alley - Bamboozled - Wizards and Lizards (Green gem in Death route) - Compactor Reactor (Gold gem needed to get second gem) Crunch is the first boss and has three hitpoints. You will fight him while in a Atlasphere, then Rokk-o will make a ball of rocks around him then the fight starts and rocks come into the arena. You must bump into all of these rocks to make them fly up and hit Crunch, repeat this strategy two more times and you win. Crunch & Wa-Wa: thumb|right|500px The second boss,to unlock it,collect the 5 crystals in Water warp room: - Jungle Rumble - Sea Shell Shenanigans - Banzai Bonsai - That Sinking Feeling - H2 Oh No! Crunch is the second boss and has four hitponts. You will be in a swampy enviroment where he will be shooting rays at you, so you need to hop across three platforms (and avoid Crunch's attacks) and spin Crunch. Repeat this strategy three more times and you win. Crunch & Py-Ro: thumb|right|500px The third boss, you must collect the 5 crystals in Fire room to unlock it: - The Gauntlet - Tsunami - Smokey and the Bandicoot - Eskimo Roll - Fahrenheit Frenzy Crunch in this fight, has three hitpoints where Crunch (in rock form) chases Crash and shoots fire balls at him until Crash gets to a water-spraying Mech, where Crash must chase Crunch and spay him with water. Repeat this strategy two more times and you win. Crunch & Lo-Lo: thumb|500px|rightThe fourth warp room,the 5 crystals of Air room are needed to unlock the boss: - Avalanche - Droid Void (Purple gem is needed to get the second gem) - Crashteroids - Coral Canyon - Weathering Heights thumb|500px|right Dr.Cortex, Crunch & The Elementals: The final boss,if you beat it,the elementals will return inprisoned,but before collect the 5 crystals of the Space warp room level: - Crash and Burn - Gold Rush - Medieval Madness - Crate Balls of Fire - Cortex Vortex To avoid most of the elemental attacks jump on one of the 2 platforms in front of Cortex you can avoid all attacks except from the flaming rocks that fall down.To defeat him you must dodge all attacks untill Crunch gets tired when he does shoot him with your bazooka. Crunch will jump to the centre behind Cortex and punch him off the platform. Spin Cortex and Uka Uka will carry him back up to the platform. It will be the same each round but crunch will introduce a new elemantal each time. On the last round he will switch between all of them. Repeat the strategy of shooting Crunch and spinning Cortex 5 times to win. When you beat it,you unlock a special warp room there are no crystals,just gems and relics: - Knight Time (5 relics needed) - Ghost Town (10 relics needed) - Ice Station Bandicoot (15 relics needed) - Solar Bowler (20 relics needed) - Force of Nature (25 relics needed) Crash Bandicoot: N.Tranced Crunch is the first boss and has three hitpoints, you will be in an Arabian level on a flying carpet shooting at Crunch who is on a Jet-pack, the area will be packed with nitro, so you need shoot him when he runs into nitro leaving him vulnerable (he holds a sheild with a target during the boss). Repeat this stategy two more times and you win.thumb|300px|right Crash: Mind Over Mutant Crunch is fought in the junkyard and has 9 hitpoints. He will be under control of the NV and will have TK. He will be controlling five missile shooting robots, so you need to lift TNT off of a conveyerbelt and throw them at the robots when the front is open, throw the TNT at four more robots then two mechanical arms come out of the wall and walls infront of Crunch in various spots. He will be running behind them and coming out to throw bombs, so you need to use TK to throw him at two grinders, making him lose a hitpoint, so you need to now do this three more times. Then Crunch is jackable and Doom Monkeys will be flying at you, so now you need to use Crunch's bombs to hit N. Brio who is running around in a glass room, once he is hit, you win.thumb|300px|right Category:Boss Fights Category:Low Quality Articles